Fullmetal alchemist conspirators
by THE Fullmetal DR
Summary: Tension builds as Drachma and Amestris are on the verge of war. A secret has been hidden, something that could change Alchemy forever. They thought transmuting gold and humans were the only illegal Alchemy, they were wrong.
1. Mother

Episode 1: Mother

Ed

Alchemy the science of deconstructing matter and reconstructing it. To exchange something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of equivilant exchange.

I still remember the day father left. His eyes were cold as if seeing us made him ashamed. He wore his normal brown suit jacket and his long blonde hair blew from the breeze of the open door. Our eyes connected and even though I was only a kid then I had a hunch of what dad was doing. We never saw him again. He never wrote or came to visit.

The first two weeks were the worse but not as bad as things were about to be. Mother stared off into the distance from the table. At meal times she seemed cheerful but when we weren't around she was a different person. Me and Al gained an interest of Alchemy and always snuck into dads study room to read about Alchemy. We studied and practiced every day until we got down the basics. After a lot of practice we decide to show Winry.

It was after school. Her parents had been off in the war for a few months now and she seemed distant even from us. She was shocked we even came over after weeks of not playing together. She was happy we came. We gathered some material and drew a transmutation circle. We used our Alchemy. The room was full of a bright blue light as lightning danced around us. Winry had no idea what we were doing and as the material formed into a doll she screeched and ran away her dog Den following her.

Pinako had a talk with mother. We thought that she would be furious but she was happy. We never thought we would see her smile like she did then again. The two of us always made it our goal to outdo each other. Every day we studied harder than the day before and practiced for hours. Each time we did something new we showed mom and hoped that she would like it. Whenever we finished a new design we showed her to see who's she liked better and each time she would say I think they're both lovely.

After a while we got pretty good at making mini figures and we decided to take one to Winry. When we went inside we found Winry crying on the table. Pinako told us that her parents had died in Ishbal. Them along with their squad were murdered by an Ishvalan. Al tried to cheer up and even gave her the figure he made but it made it worse. She picked it up and threw it at him and chased us out of the house.

When we walked home that day one thought came to mind. Winry has lost more than we ever will. Seeing mom that day I realized how much life would be without her. The thought terrified us. Mom comforted us that she would never leave us and we believed her.

A few weeks later we went out to the fields and tried some new Alchemy we had learned. After a success we ran home to show mom. We smiled and cheered as we ran through the door. Mom laid on the floor. "Mom" we shrieked in unison running to her side. Her breathing was to low and her forehead felt like a fire. I ran to Winry's leaving Al to watch over mom. We were able to get a doctor to come and see her.

"This disease wasn't sudden it's something she's had for years but never told anyone." I realized then that it was all fathers fault. We stayed with mom the next few weeks hoping she would get better but each day it worsened.

"Al" I said one day as we were searching through dad's study trying to find something that would tell us what happened to him and where his were abouts were. We had a list of letters from close friends of his, or so we thought, and we figured we would try sending one to each of them hoping they would know where he was. Our theory was that if he came back mom would be better. I looked through each address but it was too late. She died a few weeks letter before we got a response.

While she laid on her death bed she told us last minute tips saying there was money she hid and that Pinako would take care of us. Trying to tell her she would be fine she died.

That day of the funeral was rainy. Dark clouds formed over her grave and me and Al were the last ones to leave. Drenched in water Al said "Brother how are we going to live without mom."

"We aren't Al. We're bringing her back."

He tried to talk me out of it but my mind was made up and soon was his. We found a teacher who taught us advanced Alchemy. After that we returned home and we prepared to use human transmutation.

We gathered every necessary material in dads study room and drew a transmutation circle according to dad's notes. "Brother we shouldn't be doing this." His eyes were full of fear and the tone is his voice sounded like he already planned our deaths.

"Don't chicken out on me now Al, we have to do this."

"But brother there's never been a successful attempt of this before."

"Are you doing this or not Al!" My eyes were full of anger and my blonde hair blew in front of my face.

He admitted defeat and squatted down placing his hands slightly over the transmutation circle.

"Good Al."

I did the same thing and on the count of three we touched the transmutation circle and the world started to swirl around us. At first I was happy. The blue light glowed and everything seemed to be fine but then everything changed. The air felt thick and heavy. The blue light changed into a bright red glow that filled the room. Next to Al I heard screaming. I seemed to black out and my leg was gone. Blood flowed from my chopped up leg.

When I turned I saw Al he was being pulled by black hands. "Brother Help!" he screamed.

"Alphonse."

It was almost to late. With the last of my energy I crawled over to the fallen armor on the floor. Sticking my bloody hand though the hole on top I drew a blood seal.

"Give him back." I cry.

Another moment later the armor moved. "Brother" he cry's again.

I shiver on the floor blood flowing out of me. Looking up I try to see mom hoping she will help us. What I see is not mom. In her place is a monster. It was indescribable. The thing we saw wasn't even human. Al follows my gaze and he lets out a gasp. "Brother was all of this for nothing. Where did we mess up?"

"The science was perfect Al. The problem was us."

"But brother."

I was to weak to say another word. Having lost to much blood I could feel myself drifting away and judging by Al's reaction I think he knew the same thing too. Scooping me up in his metal arms he ran to Winry's.

He knocked on the door desperately. "Ed," Winry gasped as she saw me in his arms.

"Please help him" I plead.

Pinako walked around the corner pipe in hand and she dropped it when she saw Ed.

"Winry bring him to the operation room."

Al followed as she led us to wear chair was waiting for me. Resting on it they were able to fix me. I survived but the next day I was drowning in our failure. Not saying anything I let the day drag by. The next day there was a knock on the door. A man with short black hair and a woman with blonde hair falling down to her neck. Both were military officers.

The man asked for a word with me and everyone left the room except Al. "I've never heard of anyone doing human transmutation and surviving. If you're that talented this young you should apply to be a state alchemist where you will have access to private research not offered to the public. I won't say it will be easy. When war breaks out you will be put in the front lines." He went on a little longer explaining but before he even finishes I have already made up my mind. The blonde girl comes into the room bowing toward me and Al before walking up to Mustang the man who had been talking to me.

She is beautiful. Her blonde hair fell to her neck and her brown eyes had a mixed look of kindness, seriousness, and duty all at once. She notices me looking at her and she say's "My name is Riza Hawkeye. Nice to meet you Edward Elric." I wonder how she knows my name I think. Though I didn't know it then I knew I had a crush on her but I pushed that though away. Only one thing was important and that was that I needed to be a state alchemist. Before leaving he says "I'm not trying to force anything on you it's your choice. Will you sit around moping or take the chance that the military gives you. You must do whatever it takes to get you body's back no matter how hard the road ahead may be."

They left soon allowing me time to think. That night at diner I announced "Granny I'm going to become a state alchemist."

Looking up from her food I could see a look of annoyance through her glasses. "Not in that condition you're not."

"I know which is why I want you to take the money mother left for us to be used for automail."

Both her and Winry drop their forks and look up at me in shock. My face is full of determination. "Ed it will take you 3 years to get yourself rehabilitated to the automail."

"I'll do it in 1."

Pinako looks sad and says "You'll be throwing up blood trying to do it you know that right Ed."

I nod and she sighs. A few weeks later I had an automail arm and leg. The rehabilitation was extremely painful. The first time I threw up blood was the worse. I was able to get over it over time. Me and Alphonse each trained our new bodies and soon we were ready to take on everything the state was ready to throw at us. We said goodbye to Pinako and Winry and then burnt down the house.

We watched as the wood started turning crisp. A few minutes later the top floor caved in and the house fell apart. A few memories came back but I ignored them. We only had one goal now and we knew that there was no turning back. Me and Alphonse had chosen to take this path no matter what and now we had no more home to return to. We took a train to central where I was going to be a state Alchemist.


	2. Sowing life Alchemist

Episode 2 part 1: The evil in Alchemists

Ed

We stand in front of a large mansion that Mustang brought us two. He recommended we stay with an Alchemist named shou tucker. He advised that we would be able to study for the alchemy exam.

"Two years ago he was able to make a chimera that could speak the human language" Mustang said as he handed us a file.

"That's incredible" I exclaimed taking his file.

Standing in front of the sowing life alchemists house was intimidating. Sweat dripped down the back of my neck. As we waited for him to answer the door. There was a sound in the bushes. Without notice a giant white dog tackled me to the ground. He was surprisingly heavy and his large tounge panted as his head was over mine.

Someone opened the door and a small high pitched voice that sounded like a girls said "Arthur you know not to hurt people."

The dog still panted as if it ignored everything she had just said.

She looked about 6 and had big blew eyes and her hair was tied to the left and right. At first she was surprised then she seemed happy. Next to her was a man with brown hair and glasses. Adjusting his glasses he said "hello Colonel Mustang."

The Colonel bowed slightly and pointed to me and Al. "Hello Mr Tucker this is Ed and Alphonse."

He looked at us puzzled then looked back at Mustang. "Would you mind allowing these two to stay with you as they prepare for the state alchemist exam."

He looks at us again but then starts looking at Al a little more closely. "I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to ask them about their unusual bodies."

He smiles and says "sure the boys can stay besides I bet Nina would love to have company."

"Hurray!" she cheered "now I'll have two big brothers."

Al giggled a bit but I could tell he was happy. The Colonel said his goodbyes and left.

Mr Tucker escorted us to a room on the other side of his mansion. The room was huge full of shelves and each one packed with books. "I hope you'll enjoy" Tucker said shyly but we had already ran to a shelf and were reading through it. We went down for diner a bit later. When we were there a plate of food sat in front of us. Quickly I started munching right through it. Each bite was delicious and there was so many different foods that were incredible. Nina turned and saw Al not eating.

"Big brother you need to eat to be in big and strong.

"Oh I'm not hungry" he protests kindly.  
Nina kept arguing with him to he willingly ate it. Opening the mouth part of his helmet he pushed a pushed a piece of bread through and acted like he was eating it.

That was our first night at the Tucker estate. The first few weeks past by quickly. Each day was full of studying and then we played with Nina and Alexander. The days seemed to be good. Over time we started to consider Nina as our little sister. We laughed as we ran around the yard and as Alexander pinned me to the ground licking my face. The first month went by fast until one day Major Hughes came to visit.

"How's it going Ed" he called from the gate waving his hand. His glasses were balanced on his nose and his hair was its usual style, spiked up on the top with one piece left hanging over his forehead. He was his usual cheery self snickering. Wearing a purple button up shirt and a nice jacket he walked up to where me and Al showing Nina some Alchemy.

"Hey Hughes" I say looking at him. "What brings you here."

"What do you mean I was going to take you to my house where we were going to celebrate your birthday."

"Oh ya" Al exclaimed that was today. I nod.

"Come on Ed you need a break from studying so hard."

Nina looked down sadly but Hughes smiled and said "don't think I can have a party without his friends" he says placing a hand on her shoulder. She smiled.

The last time we saw him was when we were on the train to central. Terrorist had hijacked the plane and while trying to stop them we teamed up with Hughes. The general on board was impressed on our skills and allowed an exception to take the state alchemist exam.

Hughes piled us in his car and took us to his house. His wife greeted us at the door. She had almost blonde hair that went down to her neck and had green eyes that were full of kindness. Her stomach looked like she was pregnant. They led us to a table that had been set with food and said to dig in. I dug in and we all chatted. The night went by quickly each of us enjoying ourselves.

After an hour Gracia brought in a cake. It was covered in white frosting and had 12 candles on top. She smiled as she place it down and cut me a slice. Holding my plate out she screamed in pain and dropped it. "The ba- The baby's coming."

We all screamed in terror. "What but the doctor said it was next week," Huges cried out.

"Well the baby says now and I'm pretty sure it gets to decide." Her voice was full of annoyance.

"Right well lets go."

"But there's to much snow out there" I cry pointing to the window where suddenly a blizzard had formed.

"Right well I'll bring him here," he says grabbing a jacket. After running out the door. Gracia screamed again. Al picked her up and placed her on the couch.

"Thanks Al" she groaned. "I guess this counts as party games," she said trying to lighten up the mood. Neither me, Al, or Nina new what to do.

"What do we do?"

"Well" she said weakly "could you get some towels and hot water."

Nodding me and Al split up I went to grab some towels and he game back with a large circular pot full of hot water. Steam rose from the hot water.

I felt absolutely helpless not being able to do anything but watch. My head stared at the ground and I stood there full of defeat. Gracia let out another yelp of pain. "I'm going to die!" she cried. At that remark I jerked my head up full of determination.

I wasn't going to let anyone else die when could help. There was a picture of Hughes on the wall and I grabbed it. Sitting one knee on the ground I grabbed her hand. She was shocked. Holding out the picture I said "remember what matters." My theory was that it would lessen the pain if Hughes was here and since he wasn't this was the next best thing.

Her eyes looked gratefully into mine and she squeezed my hand. "Thank you Ed."

I let her hold my hand for a little while until I heard Nina say "big brother the water is getting cold."

Walking over to the bowl I clapped my hands almost forming a triangle as if on instinct. Then without thinking I touched the metal shell around it. Unexpectedly steam rose as if heat suddenly filled it. I look down at my hands shocked at what I just did.

"Brother how did you do that," Alphonse gasps.

"I don't know."

As if on cue the door burst open and Hughes came in a man in a white coat next to him. Nina and Al left and I was following them when Gracia yelled "wait Ed can you stay."

I look shocked but Hughes seemed fine. His goofy smile appeared and he gestured for me to come over. Hesitantly I did.

There was so much blood and for the most of it I looked away. "It's ok Ed," Hughes whispered. "Thanks for helping her." He pats me on the shoulder.

Soon the doctor presents a new baby. Hughes cried and Gracia couldn't help but smile. "Thank you all of you."

"We didn't do much but panick" I say scratching my head but she shakes her head.

"You were all here to help me that I wasn't alone and that means a lot."

That was a night we would never forget. We started to study even harder and play with Nina. The Hughes invited us several more times through the time of the Alchemist exam.

We were both nervous but we knew we needed to pass no matter what.

After months the day finally arrived. The day of the alchemist exam.


End file.
